


Carnival

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Dusuu - Freeform, F/M, Mutual Pining, Nooroo - Freeform, Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Protective Gabriel Agreste, Smooth Gabriel Agreste, sick nathalie, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie hide out at a carnival. It's all strictly business but Nathalie has the feeling that her boss is playing with her.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Rare Pair Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588408
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Carnival

If anyone were to look at the night sky at this very moment, they wouldn't have noticed anything amiss. They would look out at the vast abyss of Blacks, Blue and purple, dotted elegantly by burning stars and perhaps they would smile at the sight. 

Mayura felt bitters at their sense of calm as she felt herself free fall from almost impossible heights. 

Ladybug and ChatNoir had once again defeated Hawkmoths Akumas, causing her to retreat on the back of a flying amuk. All was going well until she was hit with a dizzy spell. 

Her vision started to blur as her head pounded continuously. 

“Hawk Moth..” She tried to speak into her fan, Her words sounding far too slurred even to her own ears.

“Mayura, are you alright?” His voice was tight with panic. Nahalie’s stomach dropped at the tone, she was met to help him not cause him more anguish. 

“Gabriel..” She murmured as her eyes started to flutter shut, she was collapsing once again, The damaged power of the miraculous too much for her body to handle.

“Mayura? Mayura!” Hawkmoth all but screamed into his staff’s microphone. Unfortunately his panic fell on deaf years as Mayura lost consciousness and with it her control of the Amuk. The giant wing beast screamed in what sounded like pain as he struggled to keep its existence. It shudder violently as he started to lose altitude, before disappearing altogether.

That lead to now, Mayura unconscious as she free fell to her impending doom.

The wind whipped at her face, leaving a chill burn in ts wake.

She groaned at her weak, fatigued feeling. 

Blue eyes opening ever so slightly. 

The solid ground rapidly getting closer. 

A gasp of surprise left her lips as she quickly sprung into action. She rolled her body on to her stomach, spreading her limbs out to try and slow her decent. What was she going to do?

She briefly consider creating another Amuk, before dismissing the idea entirely. She was far too weak, even if she could muster the strength to create a beast, assuming the effort didn't kill her instantly, she’d most likely detransform. She couldn’t risk that at least with the suit still on the magical properties would break her fall, she’d still be severely injured with many broken bones but at least she wouldn't be dead. 

That was it, she decided. Closing her eyes and awaiting her fate, there was nothing left to be done.

Expect it never came.

She felt arms grab her waist, making her heart leap in surprise. Her initial thought process was the Ladybug and Chat Noir had caught her! Nathalie had little time to panic though, both bodies were thrown roughly to the ground, tumbling through the dirt and grass of the outskirts of a park. 

The ungraceful landing hurt a lot but she could have been worse off if she fell straight to the earth with the building velocity.

“Nathalie, Are you okay?” A familiar voice spoke making her jump. 

She turned her head upwards, looking across from her where a transformed, Gabriel Agreste had landed. He looked a little worse for wear, obviously taking the impact of their fall. 

“Sir?” She felt confused. 

“I’m sorry Nathalie.” He groaned as he stood up. “But we have to get moving, the heroes are still looking for you.” 

A hand was placed under her arm, he pulled her to her unsteady feet. Holding her against his chest when he noticed she wasn’t going to be able to stand on her own yet,

“Come on, there's a carnival up ahead, we can rest their until they eventually pass.” He manhandle her into his side before muttering the words of his detransformation. A bright light appeared and fell just as quickly, revealing Mr. Agreste in his normal attire. His appearance was slightly more delivished than Nathalie has ever really seen him, her heart skipped a beat at his slightly tousled hair. She spotted a small purple blob, hiding quickly in his breast coat pocket, Nooroo. 

She whispered her own transformation, her suit melting away and with it, most of her strength. She leaned heavily against him, as Dusuu hid away on her person. She frowned slightly at the Kwami’s lack of words until she remembered that the peafowl wasn’t very fond of Mr. Agreste.

“A carnival, sir?” She furrowed her brow. Had she heard him right? 

“We can blend into the crowd.” He simply replied, pulling her along with him.

The pair walked almost silently towards the carnival that Nathalie could now see clearly, its warm glowing lights lighting up the grass by her feet already, disite being at least 50 metres away. 

“Come on” He whispered, as they approached, leading her into the mass of people, smiling, laughing and enjoying their night.  
They slowly pushed through the crowd together, Gabirel’s arm never leaving her waist as he shielded her from the bumps of the crowd. 

They eventually arrived at what looked like a food court area of sorts. Wooden park benches were set out in neat rows, three by three. Surrounding the area was no little then five different food trucks, all with brightly colourful pictures of their food related mascots. Nathalie briefly mused if she could recreate one of them as an Amuk. 

“Here.” Gabirel said as he gently placed her onto a bench. “Rest here, while I get you something to eat and drink.”

Nathalie blue eyes widened in disbelief. 

“That will not be necessary, Sir.” 

“Nonsense.” He interrupted. “You and Dusuu will need your strengths.” and with that he turned on his heel and walked towards a food truck, leaving Nathalie to her traitorous thoughts. 

It was beyond obvious to Natalie now that she has fallen in love with Gabriel. She would do anything for him, which is why she was out here every few days, whilding a damaged miraculous to try and bring back the love of HIS life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gabirel’s shadow looking back over her. 

“Here you go” He handed her a can of soda which she happily accepted, eager to rid the feeling of a dried up throat. It was silent for a few seconds while Nathalie drank, when her thirst was quenched, she placed the drink beside her on the table. Gabriel cleared his throat and held out a paper box out towards her. 

With a single eyebrow raised Nathalie accept the box, curiously. It was warm to the touch she mused as she placed it on her lap. This was her food, she assumed, she wrinkled her nose as she tried to think about what weird carnival fusion food this was going to be. 

When she opened it, she found herself looking at a box of churros with a dipping container of dark chocolate sauce. She was pleasantly surprised and her stomach rumbled at the sight.

“Not the most nutritious meal but I remembered you mentioning having a sweet tooth.” He smiled before he sat down next to her. She was stunned to say the least, in all the years she had worked for Mr. Agreste he had always been kind and thoughtful but all of that seemed lost once Emilie passed away. 

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she struggled not to read into his kind gesture. She missed this, missed him being himself without being clouded by grief and hatred. 

“It looks like the coast is clear but just in ages we should wait here a little longer, maybe looked around and not bring any suspicion to ourselves.” Gabriel said as he not so subtly glanced up at the sky, before scanning all around them for a familiar glimpse of red and black.

Nathalie did a sweep with her own eyes until what he said caught up to her. Was he suggesting they partake in the carnival? A blush rose to her cheeks as she thought about how much of a date this felt like. “Unless you’re not feeling up to it?” He suddenly whispered worriedly.

Nathalie meet his eyes as he glanced at her, face full of concern, she had taken to long to reply she realised. 

“No, Sir, that sounds like a great idea.” She bit her lip at how eager she sounded. 

A smile, a genuine smile, broke out across Gabirel’s face before he leaned in closer to her. If Natalie somehow managed to keep her breath when he smiled, it was definitely knocked out of her lungs by his close approximately. Was he going to kiss her? Her brain supplied. 

“Are you going to eat?” Was all he said, before taking one of her Cjurrios, dipping it in the sauce, and eating it. A groan of pleasure leaving his lips, Nathalie’s mouth went dry. 

“Y-yes, Sir.” She stuttered before following his suit and started to eat her treats, breaking a bit off and subtly handing it to Dusuu. 

“Please, Call me Gabriel while we’re here. It’ll look less suspicion,” He smiled warmly. 

“Of course Gabriel.” She replied, keeping her face pointed downwards at her box of desserts, effectively hiding the blush that crept onto cheeks. Something tells her that he knows exactly what he does to her, he has to know! There was no way he could push all of her buttons unintentionally. 

“Hmm.” He mused as he looked around. “Let’s ride the ferris wheel together once you’ve finished eating.” 

Nathalie’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. She whipped her head around as fast as she could towards him, just in time for her to catch him masking a smile. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Gabirel-”

“For strategic purposes of course.” He chimed as he stole another Churrio. He was definitely doing this on purpose and Nathalie was kind of glad, if they couldn’t address whatever this was between them, she’ll take whatever she could get for the time being.


End file.
